


[Podfic of] To The Stars

by Flowerparrish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 7:29]Author's Summary:Some days, playing the hero isn't all it's cracked up to be.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68233) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



> Podficced as a gift for dr_fumbles_mcstupid as part of the VoiceTeam Mystery Box challenge. 
> 
> Thank you for eponymous_rose for allowing podfics of your work!

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1agPpGBVKI-WFfUUU4FDiEOt3gxW8oEzc/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
